Love's Sorrow
by a fan
Summary: A portion of Logan's life as seen through the eyes of a special observer


Disclaimer: Dark Angel is owned by Charles Eglee, James Cameron, and Fox. I claim no rights to these characters  
  
Title: Love's Sorrow  
  
Author: a fan  
  
Rating: G  
  
Spoilers: Season 1  
  
Feed back: Always welcome! Email me at afanoda2@yahoo.ca  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Love's Sorrow  
  
  
  
She had spent much of the last year crying. Since the day he lay writhing in the street, the bullets ripping through his body, she had never left his side. She wanted so desperately to take him in her arms and comfort him as she had done when he was a child. She cherished those days when he would come to her with a skinned knee or a wounded heart, and she could make it all better with a kiss and a soft word.  
  
She longed to be able to sweep the hair away from his face, but she couldn't touch him. Now that he needed her most, she couldn't breach the barrier between them. Her tears flowed freely that day in the street as her soul cried out with anguish. Yet he didn't cry. Her tears came again the morning he woke up to learn that he would never walk again, but still his eyes were dry.  
  
She learned to dry her tears as she watched him struggle to rebuild his life in a body that was so different from the one she had given him. The days had no room for tears, for his work required all his attention. Her heart swelled as she saw the determination in his eyes, for she knew he would continue to fight. But at night, as the weight of the world weighed upon his shoulders, her heart filled with sorrow once again. She sat beside him during those endless nights as he stared out his window at the dark and with her hand placed gently on his unfeeling leg, she shed the tears he wouldn't shed.  
  
Then the girl returned, the one with the lovely face and the fiery spirit. His eyes lit up in her presence, and a smile began crease his too somber face. She would leave while the girl was with him, for she knew that he didn't need her during those times. But when the girl would leave, she returned quickly to his side. She sat beside him at the window to share his vigil as he waited for the girl's return.  
  
As time passed, the vigils became less frequent and she began to hope that with the girl, he would make it in the world. But her anguish returned when she learned the girl would have to leave him. Her own heart ached as she watched his heart breaking. Her tears fell in torrents that night, even the skies cried for him, but still he wouldn't cry.  
  
Later that night, he almost came to her. She could feel the veil between them lifting. She could almost touch him; he was so close. Her heart cried, "No! It's not time!" But she yearned to hold him once again and share her love with him. Once again, it wasn't to be. The girl returned and pleaded with him not to leave her. He was strengthened by her and drawn to her, and once again, he struggled to regain his life.  
  
She cried for herself that day, but soon she was crying for him once again. As the days passed, she couldn't erase the anguish in his heart. She cried again while he, with perfectly dry eyes, repeatedly watched himself getting shot. She relived the moment over and over with him until she was sure he would shatter from the pain. But, with still dry eyes, he stopped the replay and returned ever more forcefully to his work.  
  
Things seemed to improve after that. He made more room in his life for the girl and even for some fun. Her heart warmed as she watched the two of them leave for his cousin's wedding. Once again, she didn't accompany him, knowing he was in good hands.  
  
She returned the next morning as the sun was rising and the girl was about to leave. She watched while smiles played across their faces as he told the girl how beautiful she was. And then in a moment, the girl was dangling an antique locket in front of him.  
  
She recognized that locket. It was her legacy to him, filled with all her devotion. Her heart warmed again as he reached for it and fingered it lovingly. Logan's smiled faded as he mouthed a heartfelt thank you to the girl, and as the tears formed in his eyes, his mother finally smiled.  
  
A/N: This story was written in response to the Cape Haven writers' group challenge to write a ghost story of 1500 words or less. 


End file.
